Boot Licker
by ILuvKellanForever
Summary: She wanted nothing from him. He was Swan's sloppy seconds, a leech lover's boot licker, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'no' or 'go away'.
1. Chapter 1

Boot Licker

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**AU**:It's up again! Chapter 1 doesn't have many changes to it, except for the sex comment about Paul Lahote and a few spelling errors.

* * *

Read on!

* * *

"Did you know that penguins only have sex once a year?"

Mike leaned back on the counter and raised a bushy eyebrow at me. "Is that so?" I nodded. "Huh, never took you for the type to be into animal porn."

Fucker.

I threw the nearest thing at him, a pack of lighters, and missed. Like usual, Mike seemed to enjoy getting me fired up. Yes, he was two years my senior and will be graduating in a few months. I started working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters just a few months ago to bring in extra cash and to get me farther away from my Nana and her constant plans to hook me up with my neighboring boys on the Rez.

Of course I always got funny looks from high school kids in Forks, I mean to them it must be weird to see a attractive quileaute native working here and not on the Rez. Yes, I said attractive. I like to think I'm attractive. Cocky? I think not.

"I can't wait for you to go away for college, you asshat."

Mike picked up the lighters and put them back on their hook, he snorted. "As if you can handle this place without the assistance of this," He puffed his chest out, "handsome stud to assist you."

I rolled my eyes at him and headed to the front of the store, flipping the closed sign to open. "When that handsome stud gets here, lead him in my direction."

Mike laughed loudly. "I'll try to remember."

I turned at him with a wicked grin and he gulped. "So... how's Jessica?"

Mike grimaced and shot me the bird. "Screw you." I nudged his shoulder playfully.

"What about Beth, or is it Becky? I know it starts with a B..."

Mike let out a bitter chuckle and leaned on my shoulder. "Bella, her names Bella. She's too busy with her love triangle with Cullen and one of your boys from the Rez."

I snorted. My boys? Heh, I wanted as far away from those boys as possible, which seemed impossible at times when my cousin Kim was dating Jared Cameron. "You refering to Jacob Black?" He nodded. "I'm not too suprised to be honest, he always had a thing for trying to get things that aren't his... Not that Cullen's any better. They're all a bunch of pale skinned freaks."

Mike agreed with me and went to the back stock room to check a few things over. I busied myself with reorganzing a hiking display when the door swished open and two guys walked in chatting loudly.

I stood up and almost groaned. Embry Call and Quil Aetera were currently chatting loudly as they made their way over to the shoe display. I gulped and tentively walked over to them, clearing my throat.

They turned quickly, Quil speaking first with a grin. "Mariah Farmer! I knew I'd see you here today. I haven't seen you around lately."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Quil, the last time I saw you was when you stripped buck-ass naked and chased me across the beach holding my bikini top."

Quil chortled loudly and slung an arm around me. "You had fun, admit it!" I shook my head and subconsciously leaned into his warmth. "How's school been? I haven't seen you around a lot since.. y'know.."

I stiffened in recognition. I was the one to see Quil phase for the first time. He was ranting angrily at the beach as I sat by and let him, knowing how heartbroken he was when Embry and Jacob abandoned him to hang out with Sam's group. We had went skinny dipping and after dressing we sat there on the sand and complained about life.

Quil got so angry he literally burst from his skin, and to my horror, stood as a wolf, towering over me. I did the most logical thing a human should do, I screamed and tried to run. Just as I was sputtering in the sand to stand and start running, Embry came flying at me, knocking me out of the way as Quil pounced on the spot I had just been laying at.

I remember sobbing and shaking so badly in Embry's arms as I watched a large black wolf, later I learned to be Sam, calm him down. After that, I've tried to spent most of my time away from the Rez and if I was home, I barely left, not even for bonfires. I feared the idea of wolves and most of all I feared the idea of imprinting. As happy as Emily and Kim seemed to be, the idea of being stuck with someone forever scared me to the core. I was even more happy when Paul, Embry, nor Quil had imprinted on me.

The only person I hadn't seen much of these days was leech-lover's boot licker, Jacob Black. I honestly had only spoken to the boy two or three times. Once when we were kids, once at a bonfire a couple years back, and the day before he phased. My nana, knowing fully what was going to happen, sent me with a thick book, the size of a dictionary, to Billy Black's house. Jacob answered the door rudely and so I shoved the book in his hands and spat a goodbye at him as I left him standing there, not once looking at his face. He, after all, was a leech lover.

"Yeah.. let's not talk about that." I shrugged out of Quil's embrace, suddenly not feeling so safe around the two. "How's the boot licker doing." I directed towards Embry as he regarded me with a guarded exspression.

"He's.. coping.. She keeps stringing him back in."

I'm nodded in understanding before shoving my thumb back towards the backroom where Mike was. "She's done the same to my boss, the fucking attention seeking whore. I hope those damn vampires eat her."

Embry snorted in amusement and turned towards the shoes. Quil elbowed me with a frown. "We protect humans, Mariah, y'know that."

I glared heatedly at him, wishing nothing more then to beat his stupid face in for sticking up for her. "Like I fucking care."

Quil just shook his head at me. "You act too much like Paul. Thank god he didn't imprint on you. You'd bicker all the time."

I felt a grin spread across my face as dirty thoughts spread through my mind. "I don't know, I mean Paul is pretty hot." Quil groaned and slapped his left hand to his face, dragging it down slowly.

"Don't ever say that again, for the love that's all pure and holy, don't."

I fluttered my eyelashes mockingly at him before pinching Embry's butt and moving back to the counter, waiting for the two to get their shoes and get out. Quil quickly payed for his stuff and strutted out of the store, waving his hand goodbye.

I watched through the window as he got in a Wolkswagen Rabbit. Jacob Black's car. Jacob was here and he probably heard everything I said. I turned quickly away from the window as I felt his heated gaze burn wholes through the curtain of black hair I let fall between my eyes and his. I squealed loudly when Embry reached out and touched my hand.

He jerked back startled and blinked. "Sorry Mariah, I was just trying to get you're attention. You ok?" His face showed true concern as he stared me down.

It was times like these when I took back what I said and wished Embry had imprinted on me. "Y-yeah, just a bit out of it."

Embry glanced towards the glass door, a perfect view of Jake's car. "He won't put a hand on you, I'll make sure of it."

I nodded and swallowed thickly, "Is that all?" He nodded and payed for his stuff, before he left, he re-assured me that he would make sure Black kept his temper in check for what I said, confirming my earlier suspicion of him hearing me.

I turned towards the window again and saw Black's face snarling back at me, Quil's hand on his shoulder. I felt my body tremble in fear as I looked at his now pitch black eyes. I felt my heart pause, literally pause, as the wind was knocked out of me, causing my eyes to dialate as I stared into his equally shocked ones.

Several different emotions were easy to see on his face, shock, anger, disgust, happiness, despair, amazement, and love. His shaking had seized altogether as he continued to stare me down. Quil looked gobsmacked as Embry, who stood beside the car door of the passenger side of the Rabbit.

I felt dread crawl through me. Shit, not him, not Swan's sloppy seconds. Not him. I felt my mouth form the words before my brain processed them.

"Boot licker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**AU**: It's different this time around! I struggled, but in the end I prevailed. Different approach and no Sethy :/ He'll drop by later :D

* * *

Read on.

* * *

As my father once said, "The only safe haven is your room. Only there can you truly be yourself." And it was true. The last couple hours of my shift blurred by fast and Mike offered me a ride home. I accepted and the whole car ride he attempted to crack jokes or talk about football. I felt bad because my brain was so fogged over that I could barely hang onto his words. _'Jacob.'_ My mind kept chanting and even now, while I laid out on my bed, curled up in my quilt and facing my poster covered wall. Usually the sight of a shirtless Zac Efron would make me giggle, but instead I found myself comparing his abs to Black's. _'Jacob probably has an eight pack.'_ The voice taunted. "Just shut up." I murmured to myself, ignoring the realization that I might be slightly crazy for disagreeing with my conscience.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door and I groaned out for them to let themselves in. I turned slightly to see Kim Farmer, my dear older cousin smiling at me. I said nothing and patted the bed next to me and returned to inspecting Zac's abs. She sat beside my knees and looked to see what I was staring at.

"He really does have nice abs." She commented with a blush. Most likely thinking about Mr. Commando, AKA Jared Cameron. I snorted at her.

"Let me guess, _'But his abs are nothing compared to Jared-poo's.'_ Right?" She glared spitefully at me and pinched my foot. "Ow, I was just joking Kimmy-bear!"

Kim snorted and slouched down against my curled up knee caps and I fought the urge to kick them out and watch her fall. But I knew better, she would most likely give me a black eye for it. If only Jared knew that his sweet little Kimmy was truly the devil in disguise. "Are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

As if.

I snorted and shook my head. "Nope." Putting the emphasis on my 'p' for good measure. Kim sighed and shook her head. "What?"

"_What?_ That's all you have to say? Jacob imprinted on you. Im-prin-ted on y-o-u, genius. You need to come to terms with this." I should have known the Kim would pull her righteous attitude as if she were a studious nun ridiculing me for breaking my vows. I, as usual, chose not to give into what she said.

"I don't have to come to terms with anything. Imprinting is just a wolves way of finding a compatible mate to bear their offspring and cook dinner for them. No, I'm not going to be stuck on this shitty reservation the rest of my life with nothing but a highschool diploma and several brats to feed while I wait for my husband to come home from work so I can bend to his every need." I could feel my temper rise as the feminist side of me kicked in. "I'm not Emily, Kim! I love and respect her as a soon-to-be cousin in-law, but I can't be her. I can't bake four dozens of muffins for a bunch of ungrateful ingrates. I don't clean up after others. I'm not nice, I'm selfish and I don't like sharing, you know that." I felt my voice get weaker as I watched as Kim's eyes turned from frustration to sympathy with every word I breathed. "I want to go to college to become a history teacher. I want to move to California, near the beach and enjoy the sun. I don't want this life that fate has planned out for me..." I didn't feel an ounce of guilt when I finished. After my father passed and my mother ran off and left me with her mother in-law, I had grown to be independent and selfish, despising the happy families in school who had their parents pick them up or were able to go home and sit at their kitchen table together. No, all I had was a father burried six feet in a cemetary, an estranged mother in California, an older cousin named Sam who turned into a wolf and had his own disfunctional background, and a grandmother who forgets to take her medication all the time. Yeah, come eat Thanksgiving at our house.

"But you can't now." Kim whispered and stood up. I said nothing and just looked up at the ceiling fan. "I won't argue with you, Mariah. I just... I hope you know what you're doing, and I hope you will learn to accept this or atleast come to terms with it. It'll only hurt you in the long run." And with that said, she left, closing my bedroom door behind her.

I remained laying there on my bed watching the fan make it's intervals. Stupid Kim and her stupid words of wisdom. Everything;s fine and dandy in JK land because they had no worries. I knew Kim would be the type who would easily submit herself to being a house wife to Jared, but atleast he treated her well. I shivered. This shape shifting stuff was becoming more of a problem then I had imagined it to be.

* * *

**What do you think? Less rushed? I hope... Mariah doesn't seem as crazy in this chapter, a bit melodramatic, but her spunk will return. Anyways, I'm sorry I posted this 3 hours late, I took a nap and lost track of time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislciamer: **I do not own Twilight, just my imagination.

**AN:** Sorry about taking so long to update! July has been a busy month for me with my niece and nephew's birthday parties, 4th of July, and helping my Nana out, who had open heart surgery early June! Anyways, here's chapter three and it's a bit short, but it has Bella's awkardness clashing with Mariah's attitude. I'm hoping to have four and five done by this weekend, but we'll see where that goes. :P

* * *

Read on.

* * *

"I bet those are implants."

"No, no, those are definitely real." Mike snapped his gum obnoxiously as he ogled the magazine cover. I snorted. "Don't snort," He chided, "It's not lady-like."

I ignored the jab and continued to stare at the image of Kim Kardashian in a barely-there bikini on the cover of OK magazine. "No girl has tits that look like that. And she said it herself that they are implants. Trust me, I've watched Keeping Up With The Kardashians."

I had quite the weak spot for reality tv shows. There's just something about knowing that it's all staged and that the reality tv stars are hated so badly that there are memes gallor dedicated to them on the internet. A television in general is my ultimate weakness. I even sit and watch golf and Spanish soap operas from time to time even though I don't understand the language of golf or the spanish language at all. Mike enjoys this because I'm his only female friend who will sit and watch baseball and football with him.

"Did you catch the latest episode of Dog the Bounty Hunter?" Mike asked.

"I did, but I spent most of the time staring at his mullet and his wives breasticles than anything else." Mike laughed loudly. "What happened?"

Before Mike could answer the door was pushed open and the new door bell he installed- actually it's just an old cow bell that's hanging from a string on the door, but we'll let him feel important- chimed loudly and we both turned to see Bella Swan awkwardly standing there.

"Bird." I mumbled to Mike. He just shook his head and ducked into the backroom quickly, mumbling something about needing to 'take a leak', classy isn't he? I pulled my best tight-lipped smile and spoke, "Hello, welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters, you seem a bit lost, are you looking for anything in particular?"

'Like hopefully the door you came in, Smella?' But of course I didn't say that aloud. Heaven forbid her leech hears me and eats me.

Bella bit her lip and looked around a bit dazed. Is she on drugs and how the hell could anyone find her lip biting attractive? Much less Jacob? I'm better looking than her- my god, what am I thinking? It must be the stupid imprint doing this to me. She's just one huge, awkward mess that seemed to be compacted into one small body. "Did Jake imprint on you?" She blurted out.

I stared.

And stared.

Bella seemed to shrink back a step at this and my anger started to seep drama queen would do this now, knowing that Mike was in the next room. "Are you stupid? Did your mother drop you down a flight of stairs and land on you as a child?" I quickly walked out from behind the counter and didn't stop walking until I was about a foot away from her. "You don't come in here saying shit like that." I hissed lowly. "_You _of all people should know that Mike is human just like me and you, even though I have my doubts and wonders on how someone could create such a precipitant moron such as yourself." At this point her face was flaming red with embarrassment and her eyebrows were high in astonishment, but I wasn't done. Oh no I wasn't. "What the pack does is none of your business. And tell your little boot licker that I'm sure my cousin Sam would not appreciate the idea of him blabbing _anything _that involves the _tribe, not little hoquats like you!"_

Bella stepped back and ran her hand through her hair, nervously. "L-look, I just want what's best for my best friend an-"

"No! You want what's best for you!" I pointed at her. "You want your second option incase your leech decides to up and leave again. You're a self-seeking, ingnorant cow who is only looking for what's going to benefit her in the long run. He's a living being with feelings too and you just walk all over him like a welcoming mat. I don't like you and neither does Mike so if you're not here to buy something then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have a no loitering policy." I pointed at the sign on the wall behind her head. "So get out, go!"

Bella glared at me. Yes, glared as if that would somehow offend me or make me apologize, but no, I meant every word. She opened the door and looked back at me with a grimaced expression. "This isn't over."

I smiled sweetly at her and wiggled my fingers girlishly. "Don't worry darling, I can fight my own battles, I don't need my guard dogs, but I'm sure that's not the case for you."

And she left.

"Bitch."

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I'm hoping it's either like or love! My cousin who read this had an important question that I want to ask all of you. Does Mike being out of character bother you? I've always been the type of writer who likes to give more to stock characters whether they're portrayed in books as shallow or a 'player'. And everyone but the vampires were imperfect shallow characters in her eyes and I don't like that. I mean Lauren's still going to be a bitchy person and Tyler and Eric as flirts, but Mariah needs a confidant and there's no reason to make her have a bff from the Rez if she's avoiding that place as is. Anywho, please review your thoughts and tell me if you liked it or not! I would deeply appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**AN:** Here's the revamped version. Enjoy :)

* * *

Read on.

* * *

"Yo, Farmer!"

"No thanks, Malik. I'm not interested." I slammed my locker shut, tucking the outrageously large Biology book under my arm and fast walk down the hall towards my destination. Room 007, and it just so happens that my teacher's name is Mr. Bond. Ironic, isn't it? I think the school purposely did that.

Malik groaned loudly and I snorted. "Seriously Farmer! Just one date! That's all I'm asking for!"

I ignored him and entered the class, heading straight for my seat near the window. Malik followed me and plopped down next to me. "Seriously Malik, buzz off already. I'm not going on a date with you."

Malik Jones, aka Mr. Rastafari as he referred to himself, has a trouble maker reputation. He moved here from California a few years back, his mother being a native from here and all that, his dad, who was Jamaican and Arabian descent, passed away when Malik was younger. Malik's one of the most influential people in this school, troublemaking wise, being one of the few who will willingly butt heads with Paul Lahote and mock Jacob Black for 'dating a pale-face'.

"Why you gotta be so cold to me, Mariah? I keep chasing and chasing, and yet you still say no?" Malik frowned and I scoffed.

"You can keep chasing and chasing all you want. I'll just stick to running every time." I opened my text-book and started finishing the last few questions I never got to last night. "What's the difference between meiosis and mitosis?"

Malik yawned and leaned his head on his folded arms, pulling up his grey hood. "You're really asking me a homework question? You know I never do the homework."

"And yet you keep getting A's on every test we take."

"Don't mean nothing." He shrugged.

"Doesn't mean _anything_." I corrected. "And yes it means something." He raised a brow in question. "Nevermind."

"Whatever."

The rest of the class piled in and Mr. Bond, who in fact is not good-looking at all (he's got that midlife-crisis look going on) arrived shortly after, hauling along with him an old movie projector. He plugged it in and looked around the room briefly before sending an attendance email, and pulling down the projector screen. "I hope you all finished your homework from last night. If not, then that's five points you'll be missing out on." He walked around and picked them up. When he reached me and Malik, he smirked. "No homework again Jones?"

Malik didn't even lift his head. "Obviously not."

Mr. Bond chuckled and moved on. "Today we'll be watching a video on how mitosis affects-"

At that point my brain had shut down and I leaned forward on the palm of my hand. The lights went out and the Glencoe Science movie began. While some were taking notes, others talked, texted, and in Malik's case, slept. I looked over to see Mr. Bond facing his computer screen. If he would have chosen Bill Nye The Science Guy then I would have paid better attention.

The morning passed slowly and I found myself entering the noisy lunchroom and heading straight for my usual table that was far away from Jacob Black as possible.

Shelby Greene squealed loudly and plopped down right next to me, reaching over and squashing me to her overly large breasticles and for a moment last night's reruns of the Dog The Bounty Hunter flashed in my mind and made me wonder if this is how Dog felt when his wife hugged him. suffocated and extremely disoriented.

"As much as I love you Shelby, I don't love your boobs." I mumbled.

Shelby cackled loudly, catching attention from passerby's. "I just missed you so much Mariah!"

"We saw each other Friday." I pulled back and started digging into my casserole, praying to god it wouldn't get up and crawl off my tray like on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. And I guess Shelby would be my Cookie? I groaned as Bo Putt took a seat across from us and smiled flirtatiously at Shelby, or better yet, her personal set of Alps mounted on her chest. Most of the time I feel flat chested compared to her. And it doesn't help that she's completely clueless that Bo likes her.

"So Mariah," I looked towards Bo. "Heard Malik asked you out again."

I flicked a pea from the mystery casserole and snickered when it hit his nose. "He asks me out everyday Bo. You would have noticed if you weren't too busy staring at a certain someone's-" "Don't. Go. There." He growled out.

Shelby looked between us, looking utterly confused. "Is something the matter?"

I smiled sweetly at Bo. That's right asshat, two can play at that game. "Nope. Everything's peachy-keen, right Bo?"

He grounded his teeth together and strained to pull a tight-lipped smile that only made him look like a constipated jack-ass. "Yep. Everything's just _fine._"

Unless you couldn't tell already. Me and Bo never got along. It started out shortly after my mother had one of her 'episodes' and left me on my Nana's doorstep. Mrs. Putt, the stuck up wench that she is, started making smart comments about my heritage and in the 2nd grade, while waiting outside of my home room class while Nana was talking to my teacher, Bo, who sat across from me (they lined up chairs outside of the classrooms for waiting) started taunting me and then he made the comments about my mom. "Mariah's mom doesn't love her!" and "At least my mom loves me."

Let's just say he was missing his two front teeth after that and when his mother found out she was furious. Nana on the other hand, being a black belt and karate- yes you heard right- made some not so supple threats at her.

I was busy taking a bite out of my apple when Malik squeezed into the seat next to me and draped a muscled arm over my shoulders. "Fast Rider:4 is playing tonight in Port Angeles, pick you up at 6?"

"Nope." And went back to eating my apple.

Malik chuckled and stole a fry off of Bo's tray. "I'm not giving up."

"I don't care."

"Whatever you say, Farmer." He turned and looked over his shoulder and frowned. I looked at him.

"What? What are you staring at?"

Malik just frowned more and turned back towards me. "Black's shooting us dirty looks." I turned to look and he twisted me back around. "Don't bother with him, Mariah. He's probably just tryna start shit again after what I said."

"What did you say to him?" I asked sharply. Malik frowned at me, clearly confused as I was. It's no secret to him that I can't stand Black either.

"Just that it must suck to date a plain pale-face and not someone like you." He mumbled and shot a playful grin at me.

"We're not dating Malik."

"Not _yet_."

He waved off my comment. "Yeah well let's just say he wasn't too happy about that. Thought he was gonna start a fight or something-" "You actually would be the one starting the fight-" "-"Yeah, well his steroid buddies dragged him off before that happened. Man, I thought he was having seizure with all the shaking going on."

"Black's just a sore loser." I winced when my chest started tingling and I felt guilt creep into my self-conscious since I knew that he could hear every word I said. It shouldn't bother me. I'm my own person and no douche like Black is going to force their way into my life.

"Got that right." Malik mumbled.

I jumped, startled, when I heard a loud slam and turned to see Jacob standing, well more like hunched over the table with his fist on the table. He shot me a glare full of anger and betrayal before his eyes landed on Malik.

I swallowed quickly, my throat tightening in fear as I noticed the murderous look he shot towards Malik, one full of hatred and promise of pain.

I watched as Embry and Quil reached tentatively forward to calm him while Jared tucked Kim into his side, partially shielding her in case of a phasing accident. Jacob growled and the neighboring tables around them started to slowly turn back towards their lunches. Malik moved to stand up and I reached forward and tried to pull him back down as Bo started to stand slightly too. "What the hell are you doing, Malik?" I whispered.

Malik tried shaking me off, putting on a brave face and squaring his shoulders as Jacob, now seated, continued to glare towards us, with Paul Lahote now joining in, while Jared and Kim went back to eating, and Embry shooting me warning looks to stop Malik, knowing fully well what he was trying to do. Quil just sat back tiredly with his buffed arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm gonna give Black a piece of my mind. No one looks at me like that and get's away with it."

Jacob's glare morphed into a taunting, wicked grin. Doing his best to egg Malik on, knowing that if they fought he could easily beat Malik up, unlike that time in 9th grade, before Jacob phased, Malik kicked his ass.

"No! Hey, why don't you just sit down and calm down." Malik shot me a look as if asking, 'Are you crazy?!'

He's the crazy one here. But if I told him that, he would think I was calling him weak and that would give him more of a reason to go over there. I mean, what do you say in this situation? 'Oh hey, yeah, you can't go over there and fight Black because he turns into a wolf with fleas and his insane speed and strength could crush you like a bug. Did I forget to mention that he imprinted on me?' Yeah, that'll go over well.

"Fine." Malik sat down and sulked the rest of lunch. Bo shot me a worried glance and I shook my head.

We were walking out of the cafeteria when Shelby cleared her throat. "I think we should go up to Port Angeles this weekend."

"I agree." Bo nodded.

Malik didn't answer and I frowned. "I have to work this weekend." Shelby pouted at me.

"You work every weekend. Doesn't your boss ever give you the weekends off? I mean seriously, when was the last time we went shopping?"

"I like working weekends." I couldn't tell her that I used my job to avoid the pack. She doesn't even know, like 90% of La Push's occupants, that the legends are true. "Keeps me from being dragged around with Nana on Saturday night poker night down at the lodge."

Bo smirked. "That's understandable. What do you say we ask Sally if she wants to join us, Shelby?"

"Ass." I mumbled to Bo. He just winked and continued smirking. He knows I can't stand Sally Rouge. I honestly don't understand how half the male population in school finds the hussy attractive with her constant hair flipping and layers upon layers of cheap perfume applied, and she flashed her hickies around like they were her pride and joys.

Shelby frowned and looked down the hall towards where Sally was standing near her usual whore spot, the fountain near room 110. "I don't know.. Bo.. I mean, if my mom finds out I'm hanging out with someone so... indecent... as her, she'll have my headed mounted on the wall!"

"And she does drugs, or at least that's what I heard." I offered up in agreement.

Bo just looked at me and rolled his eyes. Here comes a smartass comment. "She doesn't do drugs, Mariah. Unlike your-" "If you say anything about Sam I'll kick your ass, Putt. Go ahead try it." I hissed lowly. "I'm not in the mood today to deal with your bullshit so fuck off." I bumped shoulders with him and stocked off towards English class, ignoring Shelby's cries to wait up.

On the way there I walked past Bootlicker, who was leaning against the locker next to Embry's, both talking in low, rushed voices. Embry heard me approach and waved while Jacob just stared at me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I spat at him. Jacob seemed to be taken aback at that and frowned. "Just stay the hell away from me Black. I don't want anything to do with you." I continued walking and stopped when I remembered something. "Oh yeah," I turned towards him again. "Tell Swan the next time she tries to face me and sticks her nose in _my_ business again, I can't guarantee that I won't kick her ass."

Jacob glared and stalked off the opposite way. Embry just shook his head at me and walked slowly towards me, since we both have the same class next. "You really shouldn't have done that, Mariah. He's going through a tough time with Bella non-stop calling him and all."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And that's my problem he got himself mixed up with her?"

Embry just sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head a few times to get the shaggy pieces out of his eyes. "No, I'm not saying that Mariah. He knows he imprinted on you and he still believes he has feelings for Bella. I don't know how, I mean he's not fighting the imprint, though he tried a few days ago after he imprinted. He is just trying to come to terms that he won't and can never have Bella."

"He can have Bella and her fucked up love triangle all he wants. I'm not going to deal with it." Embry said nothing, but his face said it all with his eyebrows drawn and his lips set in a thin line upon his strong jaw structure. "And I'm sorry Embry that poor Jacob Black got screwed over by his _one true love_, but it doesn't mean I will be a rebound wife that fate picked out for him. Fuck that." I'm not giving in to this fate shit, no matter what.

* * *

**SO this is the original plot that I scrapped for the chapter before. I'm definitely sticking to the plot for now on. For those who remember from chapter 2, Mariah's dad is dead, that'll be explained later in the story, and Mariah's mom has a 'problem' and that'll be covered later on too. Nana Uley is part of the tribal council and as mentioned before the paternal grandma of Sam and Mariah, and their legal guaradians, or was in Sam's case. Bo and Mariah do hate each other, but just tolerate one another because they share the same friends. Shelby is a bit dense in the head, clearly one to not pick up on flirtatious advances from Bo or any other male. Malik Jones is my favorite to write. He's not from La Push, though his mom is Quileute and his dad is Jamaican and Arabian, who is also deceased. Malik has a photographic memory and never does his homework or studies. He's one to pick fights if he finds it necessary, but isn't into the drug scene and puts anyone down who's associated with it, **_(*hint hint* could have to do with his past)_ **and he does like Mariah and does have a bit of a prejudice problem towards 'pale faces'. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll hopefully have chapter 5 done by tonight or tomorrow around this time! BTW, school starts Thursday for me, but it won't deter my updates!**


	5. RIP JUSTIN

**Dear readers,**

**I won't be writing anymore for a long time... I don't even know when I'll start again. Today, September 18, 2012, at 11:00 a.m. Eastern Time, my nephew, who was only four, was killed in a car accident. My mother, also in the car, is on life support, my two year old niece is traumatized and won't stop crying, I'm still crying, my sister, his mom, went into shock, and my dad's our only backbone. God, I don't know what to do. I can't do anything about it and it hurts so much to feel this useless! I was supposed to teach him how to read, and ride his bike, take him to go see Santa, spoil him at Christmas... Please, I beg you to please understand because all I'm capable of doing is crying and I'm barely typing this correctly.. Also, please slow down if you're a driver, that's how he was killed. Because of my aunt's speeding...**

**Thank you,**

**Nikki**


End file.
